


全新生活

by PlateaudeNil



Series: 初恋 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 高中生AU（但是没有什么具体上学内容）。傻白甜谈恋爱实录。





	全新生活

猎人高中开学分班并不是按照能力系分配，而是和普通的中学一样，按照入学年份分年级，再年级内随机分配班级。虽然从培养计划上看，不同能力系的人应该分开培养，但学校领导层还是一次又一次地驳回了校董会成立不同学院的要求，坚持使用这种“不够新潮”的方式来安排新生。  
小杰和奇犽是他们这一届唯二的两个12岁学生，巧的是，还被分配到了同一个班。12岁的高一生在猎人中学几乎没有。按这思路，他们俩互相认识似乎是情理之中。  
他们互相深入的了解是从野外生存训练开始的，而在这之前，他们第一次见面是在开学典礼上：  
开学典礼每个班都有一块固定区域，奇犽那天来得早，挑了个僻静位置，一个人坐在那儿，而小杰来晚了，以至于他到的时候，只有奇犽旁边有一个空位。自然而然地，他坐在了奇犽旁边，刚坐下来，尼特罗校长就先开始致辞了。  
他们肩并肩坐着听完校长致辞，或许是因为自己年纪不大，在这个高中里已经算是稀奇，再看到另一个同龄人，好奇心油然而生，在典礼的空隙里，两个人开始互相聊天。  
大致的情况是这样的：  
小杰：“我叫杰·富力士，强化系，能力叫做剪刀石头布。”  
奇犽：“我叫奇犽·揍敌客，变化系，能力是电。”  
小杰：“电能力？是可以用召唤闪电攻击对方的那种吗？”  
奇犽：“不是，我可以用电能力刺激自己的神经元，然后作出更快的动作。”  
小杰还没学什么是神经元，而奇犽，因为职业定位，对人体的了解简直超出想象。于是奇犽详细地给新同学解释了什么叫神经元，什么叫神经束，什么叫生物电。小杰听得半懂不懂，但还是听得很认真，靠着自己的初中物理知识努力理解，还虚心地提出问题，例如“不同的动作是靠变化电流的频率和大小达成的吗？”“直流电和变流电都有吗？”  
在差不多弄明白之后，小杰惊叹道：“这真是太厉害了！”小杰的表情实在是很诚恳，奇犽倒是不以为意，毕竟他从小就被人叫天才叫习惯了。  
这样的场景似乎没什么特别，不过他们的第一次见面总得有点不同寻常。  
小杰在抱着脑袋思索了一小会儿，突然抬起头，问奇犽：“既然这样，你能连上wifi吗？”  
家学渊源，奇犽有调查情报的习惯，他的确知道学校里的很多机密资料，他们现在正在大礼堂，奇犽又恰好知道老师们的上网账号和密码。  
但问题是……小杰是怎么知道他知道的？他刚刚的叙述里也没有能和wifi能联系起来的地方啊。  
奇犽思索了一会儿，说：“你要wifi密码吗？”  
小杰高高兴兴地说：“好！”他从包里翻出一支笔来，半天没找到纸，就在这个时候，背后递过来两张纸——奇犽和小杰齐齐扭头，看见后面一个金发的漂亮男孩，还有一个看上去很像卖保险大叔的家伙，一人给他们递来一张纸。  
金发男孩——他后来介绍自己叫酷拉皮卡——微笑了一下，然后问：“你们需要便签纸吗？我这儿有一张。”  
看上去很成熟的——雷欧力——则说：“我也有，我还有笔。”  
说完之后，两个人互相瞪上了。  
小杰“呃”了一小会儿，然后，为免惹到眼前像斗鸡一样的两人中的任何一个，小杰把两张纸都接过来了。在小杰向两个人道谢之后，酷拉皮卡和雷欧力都望向了奇犽，都有点不好意思。  
“那个……WiFi密码，能也给我/我一份吗？”再次撞上想法，两人立刻感到不爽，继续互瞪。  
小杰悄悄地吐了吐舌头。

他们的第一次见面就是这样的。场面看上去平常，但是仔细一想，还是有点特别，最特别的还是WiFi密码。  
在那之后，四人组就这样莫名其妙地确立了。猎人高中虽然没有分院——用尼特罗校长的话来说，按照特质把人分类一定会产生派系和党争，我们的学生应该先学会团队合作，再考虑派系斗争——但鼓励不同特质的同学组合在一起互相合作，因为每过一段时间，他们还要进行严酷的考核，考核过程里允许组队，也允许单打独斗。  
在考核之外，他们还要在一起上课。

早晨。  
小杰先起了床，他睡得很好，精神饱满，他醒过来的时候，发现自己睡在奇犽的枕头上，两个人的亲密地挤在一起；从这个角度看过去，奇犽的眼睫毛很长，刘海柔软凌乱地搭在额头，眼睛闭着，鼻梁高挺，脸上还有点未成年人的稚气，但已经很英俊了。  
小杰看了一回儿，不想吵醒他，对着奇犽无声地笑。然后，凑得太近了，他忍不住亲了自己男朋友一下。  
虽然他们一起住这个两人宿舍有一段时间了，但他们同睡一张床才差不多一个月，一切还是很新鲜。美中不足的是，奇犽眼睛下面有着两个黑眼圈，此刻明明已经到了平常生物钟起床的时间，但是奇犽依旧闭着眼睛，似乎很疲倦的样子。小杰转过身准备起床，这时他才发现两床被子都在自己身上。  
昨晚自己的睡相肯定不老实，一目了然，奇犽睡得不好。  
小杰洗漱完毕的时候，奇犽也醒过来了。他直接进了淋浴间，小杰则去厨房准备早餐。  
他们轮流做饭，今天正好轮到小杰。小杰擅长东方餐点，奇犽擅长西式菜肴。但住的久了，对方喜欢吃的东西自己也会做了。  
他们的饮食习惯里有一些不同，比如奇犽喜欢甜食，而小杰其实喜欢吃咸的和炸制的食物。但在牛奶上，小杰喜欢喝热牛奶，还要加一勺糖，奇犽喜欢喝冰牛奶，不加任何东西。  
这个早上似乎应该不同，但似乎什么都相同，小杰想了想，多煮了一壶咖啡。  
今天是星期一，他们都要上课。

第一年的时候，他们的积分都不多，为了节省起见，奇犽和小杰一起选了个两人套间。也就意味着晚上他们各睡各的房间，但就寝以外的时间里他们得共用公共空间。一年级的时候他们还是单纯的室友关系。  
某个星期五的晚上：  
小杰的脑袋卡在奇犽的肩膀上，奇犽的腿锁死了小杰的膝关节，两个人扭成一团，就差打成了结。  
奇犽大喊：“等等，上一次你选的探索频道，这次应该归我了！”  
小杰也喊回去：“可是这部电影你已经看了三遍了！”  
奇犽：“可那是五年里的三遍！”  
小杰：“那也是看了三遍了！”  
这种争抢简直来得幼稚又莫名其妙，但两个人就是为遥控器归属权犟上了，竟然还打了一场——虽然他们的打斗里更多的是玩闹。  
奇犽和小杰是同龄人，又是同级生，平常学业上就喜欢互相比较，互不相让，一开始的时候两个人还是在抢遥控器，抢到后面，根本就不是为遥控器，罪魁祸首都不知道被丢到哪儿去了。  
他们默契地都没有动用念能力，免得破坏室内陈设，毕竟东西是两个人一起买的，挑起来太累，不想再来一遍。不仅如此，他们一边打的时候还用念气灌注在沙发上，免得里面的弹簧被他们压断了。  
奇犽和小杰的实力上各有千秋，局势一时胶着，眼见两个人的电视节目都要过去了，这样下去只能两败俱伤。小杰先提议：“要么我们猜拳决定谁拿遥控器？”  
奇犽：“不！每次猜拳你都赢！用猜拳也太不公平了！”  
他们互相对视了一眼，谁也说服不了谁，只能僵持不下。  
小杰说：“那你也可以用你的电能力调台啊。”  
奇犽：“？？？”他听到小杰这样说，很是震惊：“什么？我的能力有这种用法吗？我怎么不知道？”  
小杰也很震惊：“什么，没有吗？那开学的时候你是怎么让我连上WiFi的？”  
奇犽：“因为我知道密码啊？！”  
小杰：“难道不是因为你可以放射电磁波吗？你都可以用电流控制身体动作了，这么精细的操作都能做到，为什么不能调台？”  
奇犽：“？？？？？？？”  
小杰的物理成绩可能比奇犽想象中的好不少，或者比奇犽想象中的差很多，至少他这个思路奇犽以前可从来没有想过。奇犽一下来了兴趣，问：“比如？”  
小杰：“奇犽你看你从插座充电的时候，一向是直接充电的，没有充电器，也就是没有变流器，家庭电路的电是交流电，闪电算是脉冲吧，你电光石火控制身体的时候也是脉冲，脉冲的电流方向没有变化，所以应该算直流电。交流电是不能储存的，只能储存直流电……应该是吧。”他说着自己也差点被绕晕了，好在最后绕了出来。  
奇犽：“嗯……嗯？所以说？”  
小杰：“所以说你可以变频啊！而且脉冲不是可以用来传递信息吗？除了控制自己的身体，应该也可以做其他的事情吧？比如发电报？”  
奇犽：“嗯……”他竟然被说服了……反应过来之后，他有点震惊：“你这方面了解不少啊？”  
小杰吐了吐舌头，“我初中的时候被米特阿姨按着学了好久的物理。她说每次台风天都找不到水电工来修电路，所以让我多学学，关键的时候顶用。”奇犽：“……”小杰补充道：“也是因为会考的时候要考这门……主要是这个原因。”  
奇犽现在明白了，他们初次见面的时候小杰那根本不是天马行空，那是结实的会考基础，背后满满的都是米特阿姨的深沉督促。  
等等，他突然想起来什么东西不对，奇犽说：“就算我努力一下可以发电报，那我也不是WiFi啊！”  
小杰：“这不是一样的吗……？”  
奇犽：“这完全不一样！WiFi是有局域网接入控制协议的！”  
小杰：“哦……哦？”  
奇犽：“所以我也不可能是遥控器啊！我又不能发射红外线！”  
小杰：“你用电光石火的时候简直是个滚在地面上的球形闪电。结果竟然不能发光吗？”  
奇犽汗：“光和红外线不完全一样吧……”

小杰在奇犽的肩膀上睡着了。  
遥控器在另一个沙发上。小杰今天太累了，昨晚又没睡好，说好两个人看电视，结果没看多久就睡着了。奇犽没料到他会睡着，电视机的声音哗啦啦的，他有点想把电视关掉，又没法抽身去拿，思索间，忍不住低头去看小杰的睡颜。  
他突然想起来小杰给他的那个当电视遥控器的建议，无声地笑了一下。  
后来他还真的去了解了一下相关的知识，只能说WiFi他的确是当不了，要记忆的编码实在是太多了，但是遥控器不一样，一组指令是32位，还在可以记忆的范围之内。能发出红外线并不是什么有用的技能，但奇犽那时想起这段对话，鬼使神差地，就将自家电视的编码给找了出来，并且背了下来。  
说不定哪天他真的能做到发光呢？就像小杰说的那样，他用电能的时候，总是会有些溢出，溢出的电看上去很像是雷暴雨的闪电，银白色闪闪发光，他说不定可以将电能转换成光能，毕竟那也只是变化系电能力的一个应用而已。  
或许可以把发光作为另一个精细操控的锻炼项目。奇犽想着，轻轻地扶正了另一个人的脑袋，又放松肩膀，务必要让自己的肩膀更好睡些。  
他调整完姿势，接着用念将小杰的身体完全地包裹了起来，按理来说周似乎不能用在另一个念能力者身上，但或许因为小杰对他毫无戒心，他的气圆融地和小杰身上的气混合在一起，奇犽操纵着，将所有噪音尽数过滤。  
客厅里没有空调，他用念能力给小杰静音的时候，还顺带将热气过滤出去，开了个人肉空调。确保他睡得舒适之后，奇犽重新将身体转回电视，心思却不在那些画面上。  
小杰熟睡的时候眼睛闭着，与他醒着的样子不同，他闭着眼睛的样子看上去如此安静。奇犽忍不住用指腹轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。小杰的嘴唇很软，他们亲吻过不止一次了，但即使是这样，此时此刻，他的心跳还是忍不住加快。  
他可能永远都不会厌烦这个，他永远也不可能厌烦这一切。他正沉溺其中，不可自拔。  
小杰不知道梦见了什么，在睡梦中撅了撅嘴。

两个人第一次接吻的时候，奇犽跨越了半个大陆，又越过半个大洋，只在飞机上睡觉，一步没缓直接到了小杰家所在的城市。他乘最快的航班和最快的轮渡，一路上风尘仆仆，可谓是急不可待。可到了小杰家一条街之外，要去敲小杰家门的时候，奇犽迟疑了。他根本没打招呼，他没和小杰说好，虽然小杰的手机号他已经牢牢记下，每一个数字都在心底滚过多遍。  
那个时候还是暑假，奇犽在小杰家楼下徘徊了很久，他花了两天两夜到小杰的家楼下，却不敢敲响对方的门。他在心里鼓励自己：随便找个理由——找个什么理由好？他在一条街外的路口觉得自己这样空手过去不好，可附近没什么好买东西的地方，于是他拐进唯一开门的便利店，在货架间转来转去，什么都不合适，什么都合适，他想把整家店搬给他，又觉得哪一样都不对，他应该好好挑选，因为他值得最好的。  
奇犽看来看去，想起来小杰喝甜牛奶，跑去冰柜，从里面拿出两瓶草莓牛奶，他不大清楚草莓牛奶什么味道。他自己是从来不喝这个的，但牛奶里它看上去最甜。奇犽又找便利店员工把其中一瓶牛奶加热。  
他走过整条街道，在小杰家楼下转来转去，拎着一只塑料袋，里面放着两瓶奶，一瓶热的一瓶冰的。袋子里的冰牛奶渐渐在室温下变暖，他干脆打开喝了，草莓牛奶什么口味？尝不出来，只觉得口干舌燥。  
他想见他，却又不敢见他，冲动来的毫无预兆，他们在暑假各自分别，回到家里度过一个月的假期。在告白之后，小杰会和奇犽在网络上视频聊天。一个星期前两个人在学校告别，他们终于确定了另一重关系，那个时候太仓促了，他们约好开学见……可他现在就火急火燎地跑过来了。  
奇犽坐了一天的飞机、一天的轮船。他想见他，可又觉得自己有点傻。  
简直是傻的透顶。  
他怎么这么傻？热气从他脸上透出来，他肯定脸红了，奇犽感觉自己脸烧得厉害。胸口深处心砰砰跳。明明两个人只分别了一个星期而已。这一个星期无比幸福又无比漫长。前天早上奇犽起床，刷牙的时候不小心看见镜子，被那个下意识嘴角上扬的自己吓了一跳，那个时候奇犽盯着镜子里的自己，突然下定决心——他要见小杰，面对面的那种。在路上他没有丝毫迟疑，一心一意要到目的地，可真正站在了这里，某种患得患失的情绪裹挟住他，就像近乡情怯，他甚至不敢去敲门。  
奇犽站在路灯下，从他这儿可以看见房子的窗口，他们俩视频聊天的时候，奇犽已经看了很多次这个窗口了。他一眼就能认出来。  
他站在那儿，渐渐地站到华灯初上，看见房子里亮起了灯。  
灯光暖黄，温暖，那个小窗口还没有亮灯。灯光是一种神奇的东西，它代表人类文明的火光，它代表家，代表另一个人的存在。奇犽看着那个窗口的灯光，心渐渐地安静了下来。某种饱涨的情感让他久久凝视，忘记了其他事情。  
谈恋爱的人可真是可笑，只是一盏小小的灯，竟然能让他这么多愁善感。可他也没有经验，他什么也没有，只有胸膛里的心脏，砰砰砰地跳。  
夏日里，有茉莉的香味从街两边的灌木丛传来，馥郁的香气因为距离变得缠绵，空气热而香甜。奇犽倚在灯柱上，一直地望着那个地方。他并不知道自己脸上现在的表情，他也没想过。  
从另一个人的角度看过去，他如此温柔，仿佛爱情本身。他凝视房间的样子，就像爱神 在注视他的情人。  
“奇犽？”从他背后传来一个熟悉的声音。  
太熟悉了，奇犽僵硬地转过头，看见小杰站在街口，手上拎着一个袋子，里面不知道装的是什么。  
“奇犽！”事实上，小杰在看见奇犽的第一眼就确认了是他，他几乎是出声的时候就跑了过来。冲跑到奇犽的旁边，然后把袋子一丢，扑到奇犽身上。  
“你怎么来了！”小杰听上去惊喜得无以复加。  
夏天，很热——但怀里另一个人的热量却让人开心。小杰紧紧地抱住奇犽，奇犽有一瞬间觉得自己的心跳得太快了，快得要从喉咙跳出来。  
小杰，他的。奇犽在心里给这个称呼悄悄地加上了一个所有格。他的小杰，就在这儿。奇犽觉得热气透顶，但他还是——毅然决然地——一把抱住他，然后他终于面对面地和小杰站在一起了。奇犽觉得有什么东西呼之欲出。  
然后，如此水到渠成，奇犽在来这儿路上的两天从来没有想过这件事，但此刻他终于确信自己如此奔波是为了什么。他用右手扶在了小杰的后脑勺上。他吻他。  
手上的东西在这一瞬间无影无踪，奇犽用左手揽住了小杰的肩膀，坚实而温暖，就像小杰这个人本身。  
奇犽用舌尖试探着碰了碰小杰的嘴唇，小杰的嘴唇也很温暖，他能感觉到小杰的嘴唇弯起了一个弧度，这是一个无言的邀请，这是……爱情。  
这是爱情，爱情就像夏天蓬勃生长的灌木，就像一场紫黑色的雷暴雨，也像是雨后泥土的气息，就像青草蔓延，就像吻。  
他们的第一个吻一开始充满了试探，两个人都没有经验，花了过多时间在试探上，试探他们能做到什么。  
他们都没有闭上眼睛，靠得太近了，只能看见对方眼睛的颜色，两个人的鼻子也差点磕在一起，但这些都没有关系。奇犽的眼睛色泽冰凉，如同北冰洋湛蓝的海水，如同极夜里，千万年时光冻结而成的冰川，可是他的吻如此，如此的轻柔而密集，他还有点生涩，因为他从来也没有过经验。奇犽多害怕做错任何一件事，于是他轻柔地吻他；他的动作里有着试探，可其中的感情不受控制地倾泻而出，他无法停止也不想停止。于是他如此亲吻，亲吻就像水波温柔。  
他们的唇亲密地、温暖地紧贴在一起，奇犽用舌尖轻轻触碰小杰的舌头，另一个人的嘴唇如此柔软，充满新奇，仿佛电流直击心脏。奇犽品尝小杰的嘴唇，微咸，很清新，又很干净。小杰的舌头试探性地扫过了奇犽的，那感觉就像是温暖的天鹅绒。小杰嘟哝了一句什么，奇犽没听清，他问：“什么？”  
他说话的时候没有将唇舌移开，以至于这句话嗡嗡的，语句没有通过空气传递，而是通过两个人接触的部分传到另一个人耳中。小杰听清楚了，小杰说：“草莓味。”  
奇犽愣住了，然后，两个人一齐笑起来。有些事情不需要再次说明。奇犽一改试探，直接长驱直入，整个过程里他的眼睛没有闭上，于是他目睹另一个人的眼睛慢慢地，充满信赖地合上。  
这就足够了，他想。他抱着另一个人，他们确定关系才一个星期，但他们之间的磁力却已经比许多情侣要强大，没法拉开，若是战争奇犽已经一败涂地，因为他根本没有尝试就率先投降；若是战争小杰也已经一败涂地，因为他根本没想过抵抗，只是全心全意地信赖着对方——他一直信任他，坚定不移，过去是信任他最好的朋友，现在则是信任他的男朋友。  
夏日的吻热而黏腻，带着酸又甜的味道。  
等他们结束之后，奇犽才发现牛奶瓶摔在地上，摔碎了，他有点懊恼，小杰却不以为意，他说：“没关系，这个口味我很喜欢！”  
他总是这么坦率，奇犽的脸红得彻底。  
他们的第二个吻就是这么来的。

小杰在准备早餐。他将吐司切片塞进面包机，又从冰箱里拿出牛奶。  
在后来的尝试里，他们确定了一件事，草莓味的酸牛奶（奇犽虽然喝了一瓶但是完全忘记了自己喝的是什么，他基本上没尝出任何味道，于是他们后来又买了一次）冰镇起来口味还不错，但加热则是完完全全的灾难，小杰喝了一口就面色古怪，而奇犽在买的时候完全没有注意到他买的是酸牛奶，他也没有注意到便利店员工复杂的眼神。  
奇犽不怎么喜欢草莓，小杰也对草莓感觉一般，但他们很有默契地将草莓味酸奶放进了超市购物清单里，时不时地买上一次。  
有些东西也在购物清单上，这件事说来话长。

米特阿姨对于奇犽的到来很是高兴，但是他来的实在是有些突然，鲸鱼岛连刮台风，最近才晴两天，客房的墙有点漏水，还没有整修好，她正为难的时候，小杰提出建议让奇犽睡在他房间，奇犽还没等米特阿姨说什么就表达了赞同。  
米特阿姨左右看了他们两眼，同意了。  
这感觉就像地下活动，米特阿姨估计会猜到奇犽和小杰之间有什么秘密，但是她想不到两个人真正发生了什么。  
夏天的小岛很热，在外面呆了一会儿之后，两个人都汗津津的。他们先后去洗澡，小杰的房间附带一个盥洗室，奇犽先进去，小杰后进去。  
奇犽来得太过匆忙，两手空空，只拿了证件和钱，这样的思路也没什么错，但等到要住下的时候，手边什么都没有，他既没有毛巾也没有睡衣。奇犽要进洗漱间的时候，小杰给他找了一块大毛巾，在奇犽拧开水洗澡的时候他还在帮奇犽找合适的睡衣，可是他的衣柜是米特阿姨收拾的，他一时半会没有找到。  
所以，当小杰从楼下上来，问过米特阿姨，打开房门，奇犽刚好从里面出来。他只用浴巾围住了腰，上身赤裸，湿漉漉的头发上水珠坠落，掉在他流畅的身体线条上。两人一个对视，都呆住了。  
“我——我喊了你，你不在，我就先出来了。”奇犽很不好意思。以前两个人住在一块儿，两个都是男生，洗完澡只穿着四角短裤路过公共区域然后回房间的情况也是常有的。  
但现在情况和以前不同了。现在情况和以前完完全全不同了。  
他现在赤身裸体，没穿衣服，站在房间里，奇犽忍不住脸红了。他现在彻底不好意思了。小杰愣住了，一下没有说话，奇犽还是第一次看到小杰这个反应，新鲜得让人简直不知所措，除此还有一种甜蜜。奇犽心砰砰跳。  
但在这之外，真正让人惊奇的是，在两人对视了一会儿后，小杰也脸红了。  
这下，两个人都不好意思起来，在静默间，奇犽觉得自己的脸如同火烧。然后他看见小杰的表情。完蛋了，奇犽想，我竟然在这么尴尬的时刻还觉得他这么可爱。  
房间里安静了好一会儿，然后，小杰先开口打破安静，磕磕巴巴：“那个……我……我先进去洗了。”  
奇犽也磕巴了：“嗯……嗯，好。”  
小杰转头就进了卫生间，奇犽一开始脑子里什么也没想，等到他进去了之后，奇犽突然意识到——小杰也没有拿睡衣。  
等等……  
奇犽没敢再想下去，他尴尬地把腰间的毛巾系得更紧了一点。  
过了一小会儿，小杰也洗漱完了，男孩子洗漱起来总是很快的，五分钟就能解决，或许这就是尴尬的源头，或许他应该洗慢点……奇犽的思绪发散开来。但无论他的思绪怎么发散，他的心神一直系在另一件事上。  
小杰出来的时候果然也没有穿睡衣，他也没有让奇犽帮他拿——奇犽也不确定自己能不能找到。他同样用毛巾围在腰间。小杰的肤色是小麦色，比他深一点，在衣袖缝的位置有一条明显的分界线。看上去温暖，像是深色的蜂蜜。如果亲吻他的肩膀，会是什么味道？  
小杰的头发因为洗过澡，软趴趴地垂下来，湿漉漉的，手指如果穿插在内，肯定潮湿又温暖。  
奇犽已经漱过口，他的嘴里满是薄荷的味道，很是清爽。但现在，隐隐约约的甜意又在舌尖蔓延开。  
小杰走过来。一时间他们都没有说话。接着奇犽的双臂自己动作，抬高，抱住了小杰。  
另一个人紧密地嵌在怀里，能如此清晰地感受到对方的存在，感受到对方的温暖和心跳，感受到肌肉紧绷的力度，感受另一个人如何用拥抱的力度表示需要，表示珍视，表示爱。他们之间的拥抱已经有过很多次，有过友情的，也有过爱情的，但无论是奇犽还是小杰，都不会为拥抱对方厌烦，永远都不会。  
但这一次的体验更多，两个人的身体之间没有任何阻隔，亲密地在一起。房间里开了空调，有点凉，小杰的皮肤温暖而干燥，而奇犽的体温稍稍凉些。奇犽比小杰高一点，小杰的鼻子抵在他的脸边，很容易就能亲在他的脸上，于是奇犽就做了。  
他啄吻他的额头，然后是眉骨，然后是眼角，吻如蜻蜓点水，又如此温柔。  
不知是谁带动了谁，他们直接倒在了床上。小杰在这个过程里一直抱着奇犽，拥抱紧密而赤诚，就像渐渐升起的体温。背后是凉爽的席子，奇犽在下面，小杰在上面。  
小杰就这样趴在他身上，重量和热量一起而来，围在腰间的毛巾滑落，两个人温暖的大腿抵在一起，两个年轻人，亲密接触之间总忍不住会擦枪走火。在小杰压在他身上之后，奇犽才意识到自己已经硬了，这下可有点不妙，因为按照他们俩的体位，他基本上完全地压在了奇犽半勃的性器上。  
小杰有点不好意思，他自己的性器也半硬了，两个人的下半身只隔着两层薄薄的毛巾。奇犽感到自己脸热了起来，其他地方也不受控制地热了起来。小杰无意识舔了舔嘴唇，明显在思考。  
奇犽盯着他的嘴唇，又想吻他。  
小杰说：“要么……我帮你？”

奇犽没想到小杰会这么说，他真的没想到以至于回答都迟缓了一下：“啊！哦，好……好。”  
小杰也有点不好意思，但他似乎莫名其妙地来了一股责任感，一定要帮男朋友解决生理问题——他的手按在了奇犽的大腿上，犹豫了一下，似乎在思考到底是将毛巾掀开还是把手伸进去——奇犽的腿不由自主的绷紧。  
他感觉血液往下半身涌去，无论是小杰和奇犽都忍不住将目光投向了小杰手所在的地方，于是在两个人的视线里，奇犽的性器一点点地由半勃转换成完全勃起，甚至从毛巾里探出头来。这下不用纠结了。  
奇犽的性器和他的人一样，白而修长。此刻因为血液下行，是湿漉漉的粉色，就像他现在红得不行的脸一样。  
奇犽艰难地张嘴，想说点什么，又觉得自己什么也说不出来。作为话语的替代，他将手搭在了小杰的腰上，那儿的肌肉紧致而结实，他忍不住稍微向下捏了一点，几乎要伸进小杰腰上的毛巾里。  
奇犽的动作小杰抬起头来，他看了奇犽一眼，什么也没说，奇犽能感觉到他腰上的肌肉收紧，但他并没有抵抗，小杰甚至又放松了腰上的肌肉，默认他的动作。  
这是无言的暗示，是无需言明的通行许可。有些事情虽然是第一次，但任何人在这种事上都会有本能，更何况他们现在可是恋爱关系，他们可以继续，他们完全可以。  
小杰的腰很细，男性的骨盆决定了他们的腰都不会太粗。而他的臀部和大腿，因为长期在森林里奔跑，肌肉结实而富有弹性，因为长期穿短裤，他的腿那儿有一截比较起来白一些，如同浅色的蜂蜜。奇犽的手几乎有了自己的灵魂，灵巧地穿过了他腰上的毛巾，向下触摸他的臀大肌。  
那儿果然和他想象的一样，温暖而富有弹性，奇犽忍不住揉捏了一下，手感如此好。他感觉到小杰动了动自己的腰，然后他就感觉到自己的性器被对方的手给握住了。  
奇犽一下停止了手上的动作。  
这感觉……难以形容。这感觉太过陌生，别人触碰那儿和自己解决毕竟是不一样的。奇犽也是个正常青春期的男生，这种事情做了也不止一次，但这完全不同。那双手的主人可是小杰。  
他的性器此时完全硬了起来，前端湿漉漉地吐出兴奋的液体。小杰用拇指将那些液体抹匀——奇犽自己来的时候也这样做过，但小杰给他的感觉完全不同。  
与此同时，他的手仿佛被外星人控制了，继续前进，直到探索到那两股之间的另一个地方……  
小杰问他：“你想……？”  
这个问题的后半截隐没在心知肚明里，奇犽的脸已经不能再红了，但他并没有否认。  
他们可是正经关系的情侣，这种事简直是正常需求，奇犽虽然很不好意思，但还是在小杰的注视里重重地、坚定地点了头。但是他紧接着又说：“我查过资料，大家都说……像我们这样的情况，更应该好好做前期工作，我们……什么都没买。”  
他们这样的情况是什么情况？两个新手，谈恋爱不到一个月，彼此都确定从来没有过其他任何感情经历，对于双人床上运动一无所知。奇犽对这些事的所有经验也就仅限于那些互联网上的文字图片视频资料了。  
但初恋总是这样，即使他们全无经验，还如此生涩，但一向冷静的奇犽竟然会跨越小半个世界，只为了和他的男朋友见上一面。而小杰在此情此景下认真地点点头，说：“那我们就去买。”他的表情里是全然的认真，就像每一次，每一次在新的冒险之前他都会有的样子，一往无前，如此坚定。而奇犽则是每次那个作出计划，规正方向的人。  
他们一直是最好的拍档，现在他们要踏上新的征程了。  
“嗯。”奇犽轻声说，用另一只手将小杰拉下，做了他一直想做的事情，两个人的嘴唇再一次贴在一起，奇犽在亲吻的间隙里低声说：“我们一回学校就买……”  
*  
就算不能做到最后一步，两个人在一起，还是可以做很多事情。  
*  
虽然奇犽只在小杰家住了一个星期，虽然他们没在米特阿姨超市购物清单上加什么计划之外的东西，但这个星期他们卫生纸用的还是挺快的。

*  
卫生纸不能解决一切，有些事情亟待解决。  
“那种东西应该去哪里买？”奇犽问。  
“我好像在超市收银台那里看见过保险套？”小杰说。  
“那润滑油超市有得卖吗？”奇犽有点头痛。“不用润滑可能会受伤的。”本来，他们什么都是第一次，任何经历都是全新体验，奇犽不想其中出任何问题，正在热恋里的人总想把最好的东西给对方，任何让小杰受伤的事情奇犽都不想去做。而除此之外，在奇犽看见海绵体骨折的离奇案例之后，他更加坚定了要把东西准备齐全再开始的想法。  
小杰：“润滑油……？”他瞪大了眼睛，看上去有点震惊：“要那种东西吗？汽修店那种油乎乎黏腻腻黑色的东西？”  
奇犽：“不是那种东西！是……是减少阻力用的润滑油，好吧听上去是很像，可是人怎么可能用机械用的润滑，会生病的！”  
这场景看上去的确有点好笑，奇犽虽然似乎多了解一点，但具体细节也并不清楚。最后两个人不得不求助于万能的搜索网络。  
“唔……要用水质润滑油，油质润滑油会让安全套破裂。”小杰看到一篇科普，指着这一条朗诵。奇犽扑过去捂住他的嘴巴：“你小声点！”  
不过这条给了两个人一个非常重要的信息，那就是他们不能买甘油，因为甘油是油质润滑，不仅太过滑腻不好清洗，而且还可能造成行事未半而中道崩殂安全套死无全尸的人间惨案。  
不过这也并没有解决他们的问题。下一秒奇犽纠结了起来：“为什么水质润滑油搜索出来的全是齿轮润滑油啊……”  
这样是找不出合适结果的，奇犽换了个方法，直奔XX丝的官方店，性用品店里总有相关的东西了吧？他点开购物商城的页面，发现这家店的第一个就是润滑啫喱，啫喱不是油性，而且看上去很专业。奇犽点进去，里面还有不少口味。首当其冲的竟然是薄荷味。  
薄荷味……？难道润滑还会和牙膏一样，靠辣人心脾取胜吗？奇犽想到那个场景，觉得自己不知道什么地方在隐隐作痛。  
这款润滑啫喱一共有五个口味，和“凉爽薄荷激情停不住！”并肩的是“热感自助惊喜大刺激！”，介绍上来说是润滑会在一系列摩擦的过程里发热，在情热的同时让快乐更上一层楼……？！也不知道这一冷一热放在一起会不会造成什么事故……奇犽基本上是立刻排除了这两个。  
排除掉这两个，剩下的还有“诱人樱桃心跳初次体验！”“舒缓身心芦荟更持久！”等等口味，芦荟的那个看上去还好，但点进去就是“放松精神重振雄风”，而樱桃的那个就恐怖了，“给你pop cherry的快感，次次都像第一次！”……总之看上去也不怎么对劲的样子。  
剩下的最后一个就是草莓味了，不知道为什么，草莓味比其他几个要贵上一点，好在简介上没有什么触目惊心的描述。“保险起见我们就选草莓味吧……？”奇犽回头看向小杰。“草莓味的东西，除了甜，应该没有其他的……吧？”  
小杰也觉得这个想法没什么问题，两人一合计，决定把东西寄到学校去，反正他们的假期只有一个月，等也不会等上多久。于是奇犽的鼠标在“草莓甜蜜可口超值礼包！”上悬停了一会儿，拖进了购物车。

暑假结束开学的第一天，两个人默契地将寝具都搬到了奇犽卧室。小杰的卧室他们准备以后改造一下，放些器材，做其他的用途。  
今天气氛正好，开学第一天，两个人刚分别一个星期，互相很是想念；今天是个星期四，这点不大好，明天还要上课。  
是夜。  
奇犽已经洗过澡了，小杰在他之后进了盥洗室，奇犽趁他进去的时候，把今天到的快递给拆开。他们在买润滑之外，还买了很几盒安全小雨伞。奇犽从床头柜摸过来一把剪刀，想要剪开一个试试看……怎么用。  
临场露怯就完了。如果箭在弦上却因为不会用这些东西而停下的话，奇犽想象了一下都觉得太凄惨了。  
他琢磨了一下，先用剪刀剪开一个。  
小雨伞看上去就像一个还没吹起来的气球，又有点像橡胶圈，奇犽在剪开之后，发现这个小橡胶圈被他给剪破了旁边的一点，这样看还好，但将整个安全套撑起来的时候，却能在侧边上发现一个长长的开口。  
奇犽用一个安全套的代价验证了“不要用利器剪开安全套”这一至理名言。现在犯错总比正式上场的时候犯错好，奇犽吸取教训，把剪刀丢到一边。  
他又开了一个，这次是用手撕开的，不幸的是，不知道奇犽是不是有什么负面状态罩身，他的手法没什么问题，可这个安全套的质量不行，一打开就是有问题的，薄薄的橡胶上有一个小洞，明显也是不能用的。  
就在他打算拿第三个开始做实验的时候，小杰已经洗完，擦着头发出来了。不知道出于什么心情，奇犽几乎是立刻把邮寄来的那一大盒东西全都丢进了床头柜的抽屉里。  
然后他抬头看小杰，两个人都只穿了四角内裤。少年人流畅的肌肉还隐隐有水意。  
小杰：“你在……？！”  
奇犽一扭头，发现自己刚刚拆开的那个玩意儿正湿漉漉地躺在床头柜上。他猛地一个激灵，反手把那个开启失败的家伙给丢进了垃圾桶。然后抬起头：“小杰……你洗好了啊？”  
这完完全全就是一句废话，奇犽内心自我唾弃：藏好了那一大堆怎么就忘了这一个！小杰被他紧张的样子逗得忍不住笑出声来，奇犽一下被他笑愣了，然后恼羞成怒，一把扑过去。  
“不准笑！”奇犽怒而猛掐他腰窝，小杰怕痒，之前只是被奇犽的紧张给逗得笑了一下，这下因为奇犽的动作，直接倒在了床上，被迫笑个不停。  
“你不让我笑又挠我痒痒干什么啦！”小杰笑得难受，猛地一个反扑，两个人在床上打起滚来。  
肢体接触一多，忍不住就会擦枪走火。两个人平常的打闹也不少，但这一次不知怎么的，闹着闹着两个人的视线就对在了一起。  
他们都心知肚明今天晚上会发生什么。奇犽凑过去，在小杰的唇上印了一个吻，然后佯装凶恶地说：“不准笑了。”  
两个人都为这句话笑了。小杰抬起头来，他们交换了一个吻。牙齿微张开，舌头亲密地缠绵。  
奇犽试探性地深入这个吻，舌尖从一个人到另一个人那儿，无言的较量也显得温情。小杰想把奇犽的舌头顶回去，奇犽则打定主意要小杰的口腔作主战场，两个人的接触亲密又互不相让。他们从前就会在每一个方面较量，在谈了恋爱之后，这种较量就延伸到了接吻上。这种情况也不是一次了。  
奇犽的舌尖重重地在小杰的上颌打了个转，然后缓慢地滑下去，用舌尖滑过他的牙龈，再往深处与他的舌头交缠。一阵麻痒从舌苔接触的地方传来，然后转化成更加深沉的战栗。  
这个吻太过漫长，长到他们都忘记了呼吸，全身的血液也开始急速流淌，在耳畔形成鼓噪的声音。另一个人的唇舌完全堵住了呼吸，甜蜜而饱涨。  
但他们今天还有其他的事情要做，奇犽的吻从小杰的嘴唇上移开，恋恋不舍，然后他一路向下，从脸颊，到耳根。他在那儿停住了，呼吸拂过，热气让那块从未被如此关注的肌肉绷紧，神经上浇满滚烫甜蜜的蜂蜜。  
对于亲吻，他们都已经熟悉了。但其他的部分就没这么好了，他们没人教也没实验对象，的确是经验缺乏。奇犽查了很多资料，其中一条就是要好好前戏。他为这一刻在脑子里排练了很久，希望不会出错。  
奇犽对着那儿小声问：“我……这样可以吗？”因为这个问题血液充上了他的脸。他亲了一下另一个人的耳垂，忍不住咬了一下，然后又意识到自己在做什么一样猛地收回来。  
初恋的另一重特点就是，每一件事都很认真，这让整个过程都充满了奇异的仪式感和新鲜感。  
小杰思考了一下：“我觉得挺好的！”他坦诚自己的感觉，不吝于让自己的男朋友知道这一点。  
于是奇犽继续了下去。  
他低下头去亲吻身下人的脖颈，想在上面吮出一个红印来。一开始他的力度没掌握好，失败了，变成了大片的红。小杰深色如同蜂蜜一样的皮肤上出现一大片红印，看上去格外诱人，奇犽忍不住舔了一下。  
小杰缩了缩脖子：“痒。”  
奇犽也算是准备充足了，之前做了挺多功课，按照某些说法，痒是一种合适的信号，适量的疼痛也可以引起情趣，但奇犽不大想弄疼小杰，他调整了一下力度和位置，然后继续了下去。  
小杰的胸口比其他地方要白，但依旧是甜蜜的小麦色，少年人的骨骼还没有完全伸长，带着轻盈的感觉，而他身上肌肉的线条流畅，并不过分强壮，却在其下能感觉到力量。他就像森林里的小兽，灵敏而迅疾，却在此刻放下全部戒心，敞开肚皮，任由奇犽施为。  
奇犽轻轻吻了吻小杰的锁骨，在那个凹陷处咬了一下，留下一个深红色的痕迹，然后他继续向下，含住了左边小杰的乳珠。  
这动作引来小杰一声压抑的惊呼，显然小杰完全没有想到这点，但奇犽没有停止。惊喜，床事的第一要务，就是惊喜，奇犽显然是个好学生。现在是他实践的时候了。小杰刚洗过澡，带着一点清淡的肥皂香气，尝起来并不让人反感，反而很是清新，现在他的乳头被奇犽舔得湿漉漉的，这感觉……太奇怪了，太奇怪了，而且正在做这件事的还是奇犽，这样就变成了三倍的奇怪。  
但在奇怪和麻痒之外……还有一种难言的羞耻和亲密感。他从没想过那两个他从没注意过的地方会那么敏感，他能感到自己的血液随着奇犽的动作奔腾，奇犽也发现了，但他并没有在这儿多逗留，他的手逡巡过小杰的另一边乳头，然后向下，握住了他的腰。那儿是小杰的一个敏感带。在前几次的探索里他们已经发现了这一点。  
小杰忍不住瑟缩了一下，这下可不是痒了。他身下的性器不受控制地慢慢硬了起来，白棉的四角短裤被顶出一个鼓包，隐隐的还有一丝水痕。  
热度慢慢地聚集起来，差不多是下一步的时候了，奇犽摸索着从床头柜里找出了那瓶甜蜜草莓润滑。他拆开盒子，发现里面还赠送了一个安全套，圆圆的盒子，像个小果冻，他把它随手丢在床头。  
润滑不仅仅可以用在扩张上，也可以用在其他地方，另一件奇犽记住的教导。从瓶子里挤出啫喱，奇犽将润滑涂在小杰的腰上，滑溜溜的，小杰动了动腿：“好冰。”  
或许他应该买那瓶热感润滑？奇犽想，但这个念头一出现就被他驱赶离开了。万一发生什么状况外的事情就糟糕了，第一次还是保险点好。  
他将啫喱推开。用上润滑之后的触感完全不同，那种皮肤与皮肤之间沙沙的摩擦感不再，一切都变得如同在水里，柔软而冰凉，这是一种奇异的感觉，另一个人的存在感依旧清晰，那些冰凉的啫喱并没有将两个人隔开，却将一切都变得和缓，让碰触变得只剩下温柔，温柔如水波。  
松紧带的内裤很好拉下来，更何况在硬着的情况下被内裤勒着也的确不舒服，奇犽在解除小杰身上最后一块布料这件事上没有受到任何阻碍。  
小杰身上这最后一块也是捂着最严实的部分，皮肤和其他地方一样，都是暖色调的，奇犽也这样，只不过他是冷色调的。此刻，少年人的肉棒已经半勃，前端吐露清澈的液体，奇犽挤了一大坨润滑啫喱在手上。  
之前小杰说了好冰，奇犽精神高度集中，脑子也转得很快，此刻，他暗暗地用念能力将手上的润滑弄热了。  
于是此刻，奇犽的手掌湿滑温暖，一切都恰到好处，如同温暖的水波，细密地包裹住小杰的前端。大拇指擦过冠状沟，灵巧地在那儿打着旋儿，随着他的每一下动作，一阵阵短促而激烈的快感如闪电，一下下地从下而上，袭击着小杰。奇犽忙里偷闲，瞄了一眼小杰，小杰的脸上因为情潮涌起了一阵薄红——奇犽想自己也不会好到哪里去。  
他按捺不住，将头凑过去，轻轻地吻了吻小杰，这个吻没有深入，只是两个人嘴唇贴着嘴唇，这感觉亲密又温暖。奇犽手上的动作没有停，也没有局限在一个地方，他将润滑更宽地抹开，略过中间的地带，手指渐渐地向后探索，直到碰触到另一个地方，奇犽停下了。  
“我可以吗？”他悄声问。  
他知道这问题现在问有些奇怪，但奇犽还是想要确认一遍，再确认一遍。小杰被他这样一问，愣了下才说：“嗯……嗯！”  
他说：“只有是奇犽，什么都可以。”  
奇犽还有什么好说的呢？他有无数话涌上心头，感情复杂而激荡，但他最后只是闭上眼睛，以掩盖自己突然红了的眼眶。闭上眼睛他也能准确地找到另一个人的嘴唇，奇犽轻轻咬了咬那儿，这动作充满一切尽在不言中的含义，然后他继续了下去。  
更多的润滑。小杰的股间被弄得湿漉漉的，但奇犽还是很谨慎，他修长的手指在身下人的后穴上打转，并没有直接进去，他试探性地按压那附近的肌肉，确认小杰已经适应，正在放松之后，才又挤了些润滑，将手指伸了进去。  
他只轻轻探进了一个指节，然后就动弹不得，这个地方毕竟不是天生用来性事的地方，肌肉几乎是下意识地推拒，蠕动着想要将异物排出，但正是这样，反而让奇犽更深刻地感受到了里面的柔软和热意。奇犽知道小杰之前在卫生间里折腾了很久，具体怎么弄的他也不知道，如今里面非常干净，热度很高，几乎让奇犽的手指觉得发烫。里面甚至还带着一丝湿意。  
奇犽抿了抿唇，他的身下也很硬了，四角短裤勒在身上，并不怎么舒服，但他没有管自己，而是继续试探着扩张。  
扩张有一段过程，进行到这里，在种种感觉之余，奇犽涌起一种难言的羞涩，他忍着心口砰砰的狂跳继续了下去，小杰也和他差不多，负距离接触本来就够亲密无间，现在奇犽正在给他扩张……两个人都没有去看对方的表情。小杰还是努力放松着，想要奇犽多进来一点。  
奇犽感受到了小杰的放松，可他也不好意思开口交流，于是将手指往里去了一点，他的指节弯曲着四处扩张打探，不知怎地，似乎碰到了什么东西——唰地一下，就像电击，奇犽能感觉到那肉壁重重地咬住了他的手指，小杰发出一声压抑的惊呼，然后又吞咽了回去。  
这个过程里，奇犽不好意思，小杰没有那么坦然，他没好意思出口询问。  
奇犽一开始吓了一跳，手指拿开，确认小杰似乎没有什么不适的反应，也没有叫他停下，于是他试探性地在那个地方附近按压。  
这下小杰虽然有准备，但还是没有憋住，泄露出一点闷哼。  
奇犽有点担心：“小杰……？”  
他本意是准备一旦出了什么问题，就立马停下，但奇犽一问出口，小杰猛地把自己的脑袋扑到了枕头里，杜绝了一切奇犽能看见的可能，然后闷声闷气地说：“你……你继续。”  
奇犽隐隐明白了，但还不是特别明确，他试探性地亲吻他的肩，小杰颤抖了一下，但并没有瑟缩。  
于是奇犽彻底明白了。  
他继续了下去。  
现在，小杰的腿间和臀部满是滑腻，在透明的啫喱下近乎闪闪发光，可口的就像太阳光下闪闪发亮的蜂蜜，奇犽忍不住上去咬了一口，在小杰大腿内侧留下了一个牙印。  
这个动作不能称之为吻，这个地方也不是亲吻的常见地方。小杰一下把脑袋从枕头里伸出来了。  
他满脸通红，显然奇犽之前对他的一系列行为造成了影响。  
小杰：“那里……那里有润滑，你怎么咬上去了！”  
奇犽下意识说：“我抗毒。”然后他补充道，“而且说明书上说可以食用。”  
小杰不说话了，他把头闷回去了。  
润滑是奇犽买的，说实话，他做出这样的动作，自己也吓了一跳，不过真正做完之后，效果看上去不错：草莓味尝起来甜蜜，且一系列动作下来，小杰不自觉已经放松，那从未有人造访过的地方，也因此稍稍为另一个人打开了一丝空隙，让奇犽得以深入第二根手指。  
因为长期锻炼，小杰身上肌肉很是漂亮，又很有弹性，揉起来的手感很让人沉迷，奇犽右手扩张得不疾不徐，很是耐心，与他在小杰大腿处的流连形成了很大的对比。他的吻漂浮不定，上一个在小杰的侧腰上，让床上的另一个人在原地如同虾子一弓一弹，下一个就往下挪，咬在了小杰的大腿根，甚至在那儿留下了一个牙印，然后，似乎是为了安抚他，奇犽又向上，舔了舔他股间柔软的皮肤，那儿已经湿漉漉的，看上去很是可口。这几块的皮肤都较旁边要白很多，也因此，一旦留下印子，就显得格外明显，看上去会让人觉得留下印子的人充满了占有欲。  
但两个人似乎都没有想到这一点，到现在了，奇犽手上动作还随着提前做的“功课”来，但吻就完全是随机的了，他完全是在倾泻自己过分饱涨的精力——他自己的性器还被束缚在原地，无人关照呢。此时此刻的奇犽只能感觉到自己体内的血液激烈流动，心脏也跟着砰砰跳个不停，一腔滚烫咕咚咕咚的热血在胸口激荡，让他只能用吻来倾泻。  
扩张的实在缓慢，小杰动了动腿，说：“奇犽，快一点……”  
奇犽抬头看向小杰，小杰此刻的眼睛黑得湿润，眼角发红，两个人都箭在弦上。的确是不应该拖延了。于是下一秒，他正在扩张的两根手指撑成剪刀手，这样一来，撑开了一片空间后，里面鲜红色的内壁就这样暴露在了凉风下。奇犽顺手倒了更多的润滑进去。多点润滑总是没错的，之前的已经干了一点，抹在小杰腰上的那些，现在都快干得差不多了，在他漂亮的腰线上留下层层水痕。  
更加深入之后，手指能感觉到内壁里的高热和湿软，奇犽深吸了一口气，确认自己扩张得差不多之后，伸入了第三根手指。这个过程其实并不太长，但对于奇犽来说还是太过漫长了，奇犽忍不住又在小杰的小腹左侧上咬了一口。小杰的性器就这样直挺挺地树立着，就在他的脸边，奇犽抬起头的时候不小心蹭了一下，在他脸上也留下一道水痕，有点凉。  
奇犽感觉自己的脸已经烫得像烧红的烙铁了，扩张也快差不多了，等到他第四根手指在里面也可以自如进出之后，奇犽深吸一口气，终于到时候了。  
他拿过从润滑盒子里拆出来的那个果冻一样的安全套，这个不需要撕开了，只要将上面的盖子揭开就可以。打开之后，或许是和草莓味的润滑配套，这个安全套也是粉红色的，看上去很是甜美，不知道的人，根本看不出什么异样来。  
他现在已经很硬了，套上去没有任何问题。奇犽将东西放在床头柜，将自己的内裤扯下来，然后缓慢地将安全套往上卷，谢天谢地这个套的尺寸和他还挺合适的。另一重问题也解决了。  
但是，等等。  
奇犽突然意识到这个粉红色的安全套有什么地方不对——为什么这上面有一圈圈的类似瓶盖的螺旋和凸起的小点？安全套不应该是光滑的吗？  
等等……  
奇犽一把抓过刚刚那个安全套的盒子，在上面看见了一行小字，仔细一看，这个竟然是“试用装-超爽草莓味新品螺旋凸点！”他眼前不由得一黑。  
现在再拿其他安全套已经来不及了，这一个，橡皮圈都平平展展箍得正好。真是箭在弦上不得不发，他这一个停顿，小杰头都扭过来了，疑惑地问他：“出什么事了吗，奇犽？”  
奇犽只好咬牙说：“没事……”  
这边小杰疑惑地看他两眼，确认没事，也不好意思说叫他快点，只把身体伸展开来，这意思很明显了，本来还在犹豫要不要在柜子里再拿一个的奇犽也不好下手了，万一再拿出来一个破的那岂不是要耽搁很久？  
不就是凸点，应该没事……吧……  
奇犽给自己打气，然后，有点心虚的他凑上去亲吻小杰的嘴唇，他的唇舌间还带着一点草莓的气味，但尝起来不坏，他们交换了一个吻，奇犽刚刚拔出来用来扩张的手指重新回去扩张了几下，然后他将手指抽了出来。  
他的性器抵在小杰的后穴口上，蓄势待发，这一刻与下一刻，一切将截然不同，奇犽深吸了一口气，然后坚定地向里进发。  
他的性器是有点弯的类型，头部上翘，而整个肉棒都修长，此刻一切细节都隐没在粉红色保险套下，只能看见他肉棒的头部挤开穴口，将那一圈涨成了粉红色。  
饱涨的前端被温暖柔软的内壁吞下，按理说过了这一段之后，后面应该更好进去，但是奇犽突然发现——阻力增加了！他竟然觉得自己进不去了！  
本来小杰是第一次，就很紧张，全身肌肉都绷得很紧，再加上这个所谓的草莓味螺旋凸点新品的特点是，前半部分是凸点，在茎身的部分则是螺纹——凸点还好，只是增加一些摩擦触感，螺纹可就是大麻烦了，给整个过程增添了难以想象的阻力，本来他们就都是第一次，两个人都是新手上路，现在用上老司机的装备，一下没控制住车速，引擎熄火了。  
但这进都进来了，根本没办法再退出来了啊！奇犽急得一头汗，心底呐喊坑人坑人真坑人，看你草莓大礼包亲切可人的好像是个小甜菜的，怎么，深藏不露等在这儿呢？！专门来和我作对的啊！  
没办法，想办法补救吧。奇犽一边咬牙切齿，一边凑过去亲吻小杰，小杰本来因为身后的疼痛有点脸色发白，前端的肉棒也不受控制地软了一点，现在看到奇犽停下来了，用眼神表示疑惑。  
奇犽表示：“不能弄伤你，我们慢慢来。”他一边说，一边啄吻小杰的脸颊，小杰眨了眨眼睛，说：“好吧。”  
他还是很信任奇犽，而承担信任，一不小心被柳暗花明给坑一村的奇犽一下压力大了起来。他干脆空出一只手，到前面给小杰纾解起欲望来。  
小杰没有抗拒他的动作，相反很是配合，渐渐的，奇犽能感觉到小杰后穴那圈紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，他暗自松了口气，腹腰一个用力，将自己的性器慢慢地往里送。  
这个过程里，因为某个不可言说的原因，推进格外缓慢，好在小杰这也是第一次，没有什么对比，也就察觉不出其中的异常。等到奇犽的肉棒完全在里面之后，他忍不住小小地出了一口气：要是他们的第一次真的因为这种原因中道崩殂，那这一夜就可以钉在他人生的耻辱柱上，永远下不来了。  
负距离接触下，感觉又饱涨又难言，热度几乎要烧遍全身，肉壁紧紧地吮吸着奇犽的性器，这个过程里本来很是完美，但小杰在肌肉下意识反应下突然感觉不对：“奇犽，为什么我感觉有什么……什么不对？”他最终还是没把“触感有点奇怪”给说出来。  
奇犽悚然一惊：“没有啊……可能是安全套的特点？”然后，为了让小杰不问出更多问题，他凑了上去，用吻封住了所有小杰未出口的话。  
这个吻较之前的几个，更多了几分激烈和炽热的爱欲。不管过程如何，有些事情从今晚不同，一切再也不同了。  
“嘘……”  
而夜晚还很长，时间足够漫长，拥有无限可能。  
*  
这天晚上，他们直到后半夜才真正睡觉。第二天早上，不出意外的，两个人眼睛下面都挂着两个黑眼圈。  
*  
后来奇犽干脆彻底地把“草莓甜蜜可口超值礼包！”从购物车和收藏里给删除了，为了毁尸灭迹，他连浏览记录都删掉了。  
*  
但小杰还是知道了。  
*  
于是他们后来又把大礼包给加回来了。当然，奇犽对此表示了抗议，但抗议无效。  
*  
草莓味挺甜的。

*  
奇犽打着哈欠，他喜欢吃太阳蛋，小杰也喜欢。不过奇犽吃的比小杰吃的还要生一点，这么多天的同居了，奇犽记得两个人口味上每一个细微的区别。  
他把早餐做好，放到桌子上，抄起刀叉给面包抹黄油，动作毫不犹豫。  
小杰看见奇犽困倦的样子，却迟迟不能下叉：“奇犽，我昨天晚上是不是又吵到你了啊？”最终，他小心翼翼地问。  
奇犽本不打算兴师问罪，但罪魁祸首自觉认错，奇犽还是气不打一处来：“你好意思说！明明当时买枕头的时候你不想要我那款，结果总往我枕头上挤！你不准固执了，今天我就买个一模一样的给你。”  
饶是之前嫌弃奇犽枕头太软“会落枕”然后嘴硬的小杰，在如此直截了当的证据面前，也不好意思了，挠着头说：“好好好……今天就去买。”  
为了讨好没睡好的男朋友，他主动去厨房给奇犽倒上了咖啡，按照奇犽的口味往里面加了很多糖和牛奶，奇犽也没客气一口喝完，小杰见此，赶快给他再倒一杯。  
奇犽满意了，也没让小杰再折腾，把他按回位置上：“赶快吃早饭，上课要晚了！”  
*  
第一天两个人同睡的晚上，即使他俩后半夜才睡觉，凌晨四点的时候奇犽还是被空调给冻醒了，一醒过来，发现整床毯子都在小杰身上，就像一条拧起来的麻绳，死死缠在小杰腰上。奇犽扯了半天，都快把毯子给扯断了，愣是一个被角都没扯出来。  
奇犽吹着呼呼的冷气直到天亮。

第二天晚上，奇犽学乖了，抱了两床被子来。然而好梦不长，放心太早，半夜里，半睡半醒的奇犽只觉得自己热得要命，被压得喘不过气来，又醒了，他醒来才发现，小杰竟然把奇犽的被子给踹开了，整个人像只八爪章鱼一样缠在他身上，两床被子一起缠在他们身上。奇犽艰难地在原地翻了个身，感觉自己像是被勒死窒息要被热量烤干的鱼。

第三天……

*  
他们的爱情从刚开始没多久，似乎就面临了破碎之风险。

……

同居一个月后。  
奇犽本以为自己做好了所有准备，但万万没想到，半夜里他还是被某个挤到他枕头上的脑袋一下砸醒：“杰富力士！睡一床被子的时候你和我抢被子，睡两床被子的时候你掀我被子。现在你还抢我枕头了？你再挤到我的枕头上我就生气了！”  
他终于忍无可忍，把小杰摇醒。  
小杰睡得死沉，在这样的摇晃里也只是迷迷糊糊地醒过来：“什么？什么？”他抬起头，睡眼朦胧，对着奇犽鼻子一亲——奇犽眼泪差点都被他撞出来了。  
小杰：“不生气哈，亲亲就好了，我最喜欢奇犽了！”  
说完往奇犽那边蹭了蹭，下一秒就睡着了，他睡得太香，甚至还咂了咂嘴，简直是冥顽不灵，死不悔改。可恶至极。  
奇犽气得回亲了他一口。  
然后抱着他气鼓鼓地睡着了。  
——END——


End file.
